


Tarpeiden tyydyttämistä

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, kotisöpöstelyä, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Hunkin käsi pysähtyi uunipannun ylle, ja hän räpytteli silmiään. Toisenkin kerran.





	Tarpeiden tyydyttämistä

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: Orca
> 
> Irkissä Orca antoi sanoja: _kaappi, ilmasto, leipä, liukuvoide_ ja lupasi että voin vaihtaa ilmasto - > ilmastointi. Kyseessä siis vakipari-Hance, ja tää on kirjoitettu parin sanasodan aikana. Melko sellainen öö, tavallinen kuvaus. Slice of life! Vähän oli mielessä tälle smutimpaa jatkoa joskus kirjoittaa, mutta kattoo nyt.
> 
> Ficci ei spoilaa oikeastaan mitään, tämä on oletusarvoisesti post-series AU (tai ehkä todellisuus!) joten.
> 
> Kiitospiitos Orcalle myös betailuavusta <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

"Otatko voileivän?" Hunk huusi keittiöstä ripotellen kanelia piirakan päälle. Uuni oli jo miltei lämmennyt.

"Ei kiitti, mutta toisitko liukuvoidetta!" Lance kajautti takaisin.

Hunkin käsi pysähtyi uunipannun ylle, ja hän räpytteli silmiään. Toisenkin kerran.

"Anteeksi mitä?"

"Liukkaria! Onko sulla huono kuulo? Tuo liu-ku-voi-det-ta!"

Asunnossa oli hetken täysin hiljaista, ja sen hetken aikana Hunk mietti, mitä naapuriasunnon vanharouva Nelson ajatteli juuri nyt. Seinät olivat ehkä paperia paksummat, mutta eivät paljoa.

"Miksi liukuvoidetta?" Hunk kysyi tavallista vaimeammalla äänellä käveltyään ensin olohuoneeseen. Hän ei aikonut enää huutaa yhtään mitään ja toivottavasti Lancekin pysyisi hiukan hiljaisempana, kun hän oli nyt näköetäisyydellä.

"Jess! Nakkaatko jesarin siitä pöydältä?" Lance hihkaisi suu täynnä jakoavainta ja molemmat kädet kiinni ilmastointilaitteen sivupaneelissa, joka uhkasi tipahtaa lattialle hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

"Huusit ensin liukuvoidetta, ja nyt haluat teippirullan?" Hunk kysyi kulmat kurtussa.

"Liukkari oli sitä varten, että tulisit tänne, dorka", Lance sanoi kärsimättömänä napsutellen sormiaan. "Teippi, kiitos."

Hunk tarttui teippirullaan ja astui lähemmäs, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti Lancen vierelle ja laski rullan tämän ojennettuihin sormiin, hän pysähtyi ja katsoi hieman tarkemmin potentiaalista katastrofia.

"Meinasit kiinnittää sivupaneelin jesarilla?" Hunk varmisti ja vei teippirullaa pitelevän kätensä selkänsä taakse.

"Joo, anna se!" Lance mökelsi jakoavaimen takaa.

"Siinä on ruuvinreiät sitä varten, että sen voi ruuvata kiinni."

"Anna nyt vaan se teippi! Mä hanskaan tän aivan täydellisesti! Mee vaikka tekeen se voileipä sillä aikaa", Lance ähkäisi ja antoi viimein periksi jakoavaimelle sylkäisten sen lattialle. Hunk nosti sen ylös.

"Lance. Missä ruuvit on?"

"No mä tiputin ne lattialle ja ne on nyt jossain. Kyllä tän voi teipatakin, hyvä siitä tulee!"

"Anna mä haen uudet ruuvit ja ruuvaan sen paikoilleen, okei?" Hunk yritti ja laski teippirullan pöydälle. "Siitä tulis niin paljon siistimpi silleen."

Lance murahti ja päästi sivupaneelin käsistään. Se tippui alas lohkaisten kaapinkulmasta palasen. Lance kirosi ääneen ja potkaisi metallilevyä, kirosi sitten toisenkin kerran ja nosti jalkateränsä käsiinsä. Hän olisi kaatunut, ellei Hunk olisi vakauttanut hänen asentoaan kietomalla kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

"Hei, Lance? Mikä mättää?" Hunk kysyi ja painoi huulensa Lancen ohimolle.

Lance hieroi hetken murjottua jalkateräänsä, mutta päästi jalan sitten otteestaan. Hän kääntyi kunnolla Hunkin puoleen ja sujautti kätensä tämän vyötäisille haudaten kasvonsa Hunkin kaulaan.

"Tarkka-ampujalla ei oo kauheesti menekkiä täällä Maassa, mutta mekaanikkoja tarvitaan yhä", Lance mutisi.

Hunk kietoi molemmat kätensä Lancen ympärille, ja työnsi sormensa tämän hiuksiin tukien tämän päätä paremmin itseään vasten. Hän painoi jälleen suudelman Lancen ohimolle.

"Mutta sä olet paljon muutakin kuin tarkka-ampuja", hän kuiskasi suu aivan Lancen korvalehden vieressä.

"No en ainakaan osaa korjata ilmastointia, ja jos et oo sattunut huomaamaan, niin täällä on aivan saakelin kuuma", Lance kiukutteli yhä.

"No jos sä haluat, niin mä voin kyllä opettaa sua korjaamaan ilmastointilaitteen", Hunk sanoi hieman epävarmalla äänellä aivan kuin olisi epäillyt, oliko ratkaisu niin helppo.

Lance oli hetken hiljaa, ja hänen sormensa kiertyivät vasten toisiaan Hunkin selän takana.

"Okei", Lance lopulta myöntyi. Sitten hän irrottautui Hunkin otteesta ja otti puoli askelta taemmas. "Okei!" hän sanoi nyt varmemmin ja hymyili.

"Okei", Hunk vahvisti hymyn levitessä hänen omillekin kasvoilleen. Hän tarttui Lancen käteen ja vei tämän sormet huulilleen. "Auta mua etsimään eka ne ruuvit."

"Eikö me voida hakea uusia? Siihen menee koko päivä", Lance irvisti katse harhaillen ympäri olohuonetta. "Mä taisin jossain vaiheessa potkaistakin niitä, ne voi olla missä vaan."

"Kyllä ne löytyy", Hunk vakuutteli ja laskeutui polvilleen lattialle. Hän konttasi hetken pitkin seinänviertä kohti nurkkaa, kunnes havahtui asunnon hiljaisuuteen. Lance oli lakannut puhumasta ja se jos mikä oli poikkeuksellista. Hunk vilkaisi olkansa yli ja näki Lancen tuijottavan takaisin paidanhelma puolitiessä matkaa pyyhkimään hikeä otsalta.

"Noh?"

"Täällä on niin kuuma", Lance sanoi ja virnisti pahaenteisesti. "Saadaan pian lämpöhalvaus. Parempi varmaan ennakoida ja riisua vaatteita vähemmäksi."

Pitemmittä puheitta Lance tarttui paidanhelmaan toisellakin kädellään ja veti vaatekappaleen yltään. Hän konttasi Hunkin luokse pelkissä shortseissa.

"Mä näytin sulle, niin sun pitää kans näyttää mulle", hän lohkaisi kulmiaan kohotellen.

Hunk nauroi ääneen ja nousi istumaan polviensa päälle.

"Että se siitä ruuvien etsimisestä?"

"Kyllä ne löytyy myöhemminkin", Lance sanoi harteitaan kohauttaen ja työntyi Hunkin syliin ottaen tukea tämän paksuista hauiksista. "Toitko oikeesti sen liukkarin?"

Hunk punastui kevyesti ja kaivoi tuubin takataskustaan. Lance purskahti nauramaan.

"Hyvä poika", hän taputti Hunkia päälaelle, ennen kuin kumartui suutelemaan tätä kunnolla.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Löydyn myös Tumblerista @giraffvinu [varoitus satunnaisista nsfw-reblogeista!].


End file.
